Is this a date?
by Moon Waltz
Summary: "BUKAN!" / KurooTsukki / Warning: Penggunaan bahasa gaul sehari2 dalam percakapan. /Untuk #IHFE2016


**A/N:** Dibuat untuk IHFE 2016. Fik ini dikhususkan untuk Lian Lawliet yang syudah merikuesnya (maap banget aku baru _publish_ sekarang :''). _Happy reading!_

p.s.: _Alternate Reality,_ Hitoka jadi adeknya Tsukki di sini. Jadi bisa dibilang mereka tiga bersaudara meski yang iangkat di sini cuma hubungannya Hitoka sama Tsukki. Trus untuk dialognya saya pakai **bahasa gaul sehari2**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kei berani bersumpah bahwa ia tidak mengidap _sister complex._

Jadi ketika melihat adik perempuannya mematut diri di depan cermin sambil mengecek ponselnya dan sesekali tersenyum kecil, seharusnya Kei sama sekali tidak peduli, bukan?

Atau ketika sang adik melangkah keluar rumah mengenakan setelan manis sembari bersenandung ria, seharusnya Kei bertindak biasa saja, bukan?

"Dah, _Oniichan._ Aku berangkat."

Bukannya malah meraih jaket, kemudian bergegas membuntuti Hitoka diam-diam hingga sampai di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

Kei mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, sesekali mengintip pergerakan sang adik perempuan.

Hitoka berdiri di depan salah satu toko, melirik jam di pergelangan tangan. Melihatnya, Kei jadi semakin kesal. Bisa-bisanya teman kencannya membuat adiknya menunggu begitu.

'Awas aja itu orang!' pikirnya.

Kurang lebih lima menit kemudian, seorang anak lelaki dengan _hoodie_ merah datang menghampirinya. Seketika itu juga wajah sang adik berubah gembira.

Seratus delapan puluh derajat berkebalikan dengan wajahnya Kei sekarang.

"Ngapain sih Hitoka jalan sama si Kepala Puding dari Nekoma," ujar Kei tanpa sadar, membuat orang-orang yang lewat di dekatnya ikut menoleh.

Setelah berbincang sebentar, dua remaja yang dikuntit Kei memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi. Kei segera bersiap-siap membuntuti mereka sampai sebuah tangan menarik lengannya perlahan.

"Lho? Tsukki, kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

 **.**

 _ **Is this a date?**_

© Moon Waltz

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kei menoleh dan nyaris mengumpat ketika melihat siapa yang menegurnya itu.

"Tsk, udah tau pake nanya lagi," Kei menarik lengannya kembali dari pemuda itu, Kuroo.

Yang ditegur dengan nada sinis itu cuma menjawab dengan tawa.

"Ngapain lo di sini? Jalan-jalan?"

"Bukan urusan lo," ketusnya lagi.

"Eh, gue serius nanyanya, jawabnya galak banget sih. Lagi PMS, ya?"

Kei menoleh pada Kuroo lagi ,memberi tatapan seolah-olah berkata 'WTF, _man._ Lo ngomong lagi gue tabok pokoknya'. Seakan-akan mengerti akan maksud salah satu anggota Klub Voli Karasuno ini, Kuroo tidak bertanya lagi (tapi masih melanjutkan kekehannya.)

 _Sialan, mana bisa gue ngikutin Hitoka kalo ada dia,_ pikir si kacamata. Belum lagi, ketika matanya kembali menjelajah tempat itu, keberadaaan Hitoka dan Kenma sudah tak terlihat lagi. Semakin kesal saja Kei dibuatnya.

"Eniwei, tadi gue liat Kenma lagi jalan sama cewe gitu, mirip siapa tuh, Manajer Karasuno yang kecilan."

"Kemana?" kali pertama Kei tertarik menyambung obrolan dengannya.

Sebelah alis Kuroo terangkat, "jadi itu beneran Manajer Karasuno, ya?"

"Udah, jawab aja buruan."

Dua alis Kuroo terangkat, menciptakan sebuah ekspresi yang membuat Kei makin kesal "mau tau apa mau tau banget?"

Kalau bukan karena kelihatannya Kuroo benar-benar tahu kemana dua anak itu pergi, Kei sudah pasti tidak segan-segan untuk menghabisi orang ini.

 **.**

Jadi akhirnya setelah menahan kesabarannya, Kei berhasil menemukan keberadaan dua orang itu di sebuah caffe. Yang jadi masalah adalah pemuda dengan rambut hitam berantakan yang tadi ia jumpai menolak untuk pergi meninggalkan Kei seorang diri.

Karena Kei sudah terlalu malas untuk berdebat, ia biarkan saja Kuroo ikut. Toh sepertinya bagus untuk penyamarannya selama menguntit Hitoka dan Kenma.

Kuroo menyedot minuman sejenis _cappuccino_ yang tadi ia pesan sebelum kembali memulai obrolan, "oh iya kalo gak salah, dia itu adek cewe lo ya?"

Kei cuma mengangguk, kemudian melirik meja yang terpaut dua meter di belakang Kuroo.

" _Oya oya oya_ , _sister complex_ ya, lo?"

Sudut mata Kei berkedut, kesal. Bukan hanya karena cara bicara Kuroo yang meniru-niru _ace_ aneh dari Fukurodani, tetapi juga tuduhan _tidak berdasar_ yang dilontarkan padanya, "siapa yang kena siscon! Gue cuma khawatir aja dia diapa-apain sama temen nge- _date_ -nya."

Kuroo berusaha menahan tawa, "yaelah, Kenma doang. Dia mah kalo ada cewe setengah telanjang aja tetep lebih suka ngelirik PSP-nya kali."

Kei menyetujui perkataan Kuroo dalam hati. Tapi perasaan khawatir itu tetap saja hadir di hatinya.

"Kecuali yang jalan sama dia macam Oikawa, tuh."

"Atau macam kayak lo."

"Idih, apaan. Nuduh aja. Gue gak tertarik sama dia, " suara Kuroo mengecil di akhir kalimat, "gue mah tertarik sama kakaknya."

"Hah? Lo ngomong apa?"

Kuroo mengedipkan sebelah mata, "ada deh."

Kerut empat siku muncul di pelipis Kei.

"Udah, daripada majang tampang serem gitu, mending makan nih, _Cinnamon Roll,"_ Kuroo menyodorkan sepiring kue padanya, "gue traktir."

"Gak butuh."

Pada akhirnya, Kei memakan kue itu juga karena lapar.

(sambil memasang wajah yang sulit diartikan karena kembali diserang oleh tawa pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Sans aja lagi. Gue emang beliin buat lo, kok."

Tapi tawanya masih belum juga berhenti.)

 **.**

Pengintaian masih berlanjut. Kali ini duo sejoli itu membuntuti Hitoka dan Kenma masuk ke dalam sebuah toko mainan.

Heran juga Kei, bisa-bisanya Kenma mengajak sang adik ke toko mainan saat kencan. Tidak mau ambil pusing lagi, Kei mengendap-endap ke dalam toko mainan, mengintai dua anak itu sekaligus menjaga jarak aman.

Kei memperhatikan keduanya sedang asyik berbincang di bagian L*go ketika Kuroo menarik lengannya ("apaan sih? Demen banget narik-narik tangan orang!") kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah mainan plastik berwarna kehijauan padanya.

" _RAWRRRR. Aku adalah T-Rex! Bersiaplah menemui ajalmu!"_

Reaksi orang normal adalah tertawa, serius. Kuroo bahkan sudah repot-repot membuat suaranya seberat mungkin. Tapi, Kei bukan orang normal, setidaknya untuk segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Dinosaurus.

"Bego, ya? Itu _Carnotaurus._ "

Kuroo mengernyitkan dahi. _Apa-apaan nih orang..._

"Bener deh, ini T-Rex. Tuh liat tuh," Kuroo menunjuk salah satu rak yang memajang koleksi mainan dinosaurus.

"Dibilangin, bukan," Kei menunjuk barisan dino di sebelah dino yang Kuroo ambil, "yang ini bener T-Rex. Tapi sebelahnya bukan."

Orang normal mana yang meributkan hal sepele seperti nama sebuah dinosaurus. Kuroo jadi tidak habis pikir.

"Kalo ini _Pterodactyl_ , kan?"

"Iya. Nah ini yang kayak badak _Triceratops_. Dia makannya daun-daunan."

"Oh."

"Terus ini ada... whoa, gue belom punya _Stegosaurus_!"

Kei menjangkau salah satu mainan dino sambil tersenyum cerah (senyum Kei paling cerah yang pernah Kuroo lihat). Tapi senyum itu berubah ekspresi penuh depresi begitu ia merogoh kantung jaketnya dan sadar kalau dari tadi ia tidak membawa dompet.

"Anjir, gak bawa duit," kesal, ia letakkan kembali mainan tadi dan beranjak pergi dari toko itu, lupa tujuan awalnya masuk ke dalam.

"Lo mau?"

Kei melirik pada pria yang baru saja bertanya, "mau, sih."

"Gue beliin, deh."

"...yaudah... Makasih."

Sampai mainan itu ia berikan pada Kei, Kuroo tidak bisa lupa ekspresinya saat mengatakan terima kasih.

 **.**

"Nah loh. Gara-gara lo gue jadi lupa kan tadi!" Kei balik lagi ke dalam sebelum kemudian Kuroo menarik lengannya ( _tuh, kan, nih anak beneran suka narik-narik tangan_.)

"Udah pergi tadi mereka, ke arah bioskop."

 **.**

"Kira-kira mereka nonton apaan, ya?"

Kei memperhatikan satu per satu poster film dengan seksama.

"Paling P*ranormal Activity, Kenma suka tuh film horror." Sebenarnya Kuroo juga.

"Gak mungkin, Hitoka penakut gitu. Paling ini nih The A*engers."

"Yang ada Kenma tidur nonton gituan."

Mata mereka melirik pada poster paling ujung.

 _Eternal Love._

Keduanya berpandangan, lalu dalam hati sama-sama berpikir, 'masa sih?'

"Tapi Kenma gak mungkin suka romance-romance gini kan?"

"Tapi ini animasi, biasanya Kenma suka film animasi walau _genre_ -nya gak jelas."

"Hitoka suka _romance_ sih..."

Kuroo melirik Kei dengan senyum jahil.

Kei yang kekesalannya tersulut lagi menjawab senyuman itu dengan wajah dingin sambil setengah berteriak, "OGAH!"

.

"Dua tiket untuk Eternal Love, ya."

Wanita petugas penjualan tiket melirik Kei. Kemudian melirik Kuroo. Kemudian melirik Kei lagi.

Lalu wajahnya merona merah, "t-tapi kursi yang tersisa tinggal di pojok belakang."

 _Ini orang fujoshi, ya? Jangan-jangan mikir yang enggak-enggak soal hubungan gue sama Kuroo lagi,_ pikir Kei.

"Ini ada nih, yang kosong di tengah sama rada ke depan," jawab Kei sambil menunjuk ilustrasi dua kursi kosong di layar kaca.

"Iya, tapi ini kan satu-satu, nanti nontonnya masa terpisah gitu?"

"Yaudah, gapapa kita ambil—

"—yang kursi belakang aja," Kuroo memotong ucapan Kei.

Kei menoleh ke arahnya, hanya untuk mendapati raut wajah arogan yang seakan-akan berkata, 'siapa yang bayar? Gue.'

"Cih."

 **.**

Di dalam gelap, terutama ketika film-nya mulai diputar. Bukannya Kei baru tahu, dia sudah sangat tahu, tapi rasa khawatir terhadap sang adik sudah mengaburkan perhitungannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, bagaimana caranya ia mengintai di dalam bioskop yang gelap, apalagi tidak tahu keberadaan pasti keduanya? Sungguh, bodoh sekali.

Tambahan, dia harus bertahan dua jam menonton film bergenre romansa bersama Kuroo. _Bersama Kuroo_.

"Nanti gue ganti duit lo."

"Gak usah, lagi."

"Gue gamau punya utang budi."

Kei melirik Kuroo sekilas. Ia pikir lelaki itu akan menghadap ke depan, memperhatikan film yang sedang diputar. Tapi Kei salah. Salah sekali. Kuroo memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Sekarang ia justru bersyukur karena ruang bioskop gelap.

"Muka lo merah tuh."

"Ap—apaan! Orang gelap gini, mana mungkin lo liat."

"Oh jadi muka lo beneran merah?"

Kei kehabisan kata-kata untuk berkelit. Jadi, ia alihkan tatapannya ke depan, menatap layar yang menampilkan film dengan wajah di-superserius-kan.

"Ngomong-ngomong," pemuda itu masih memperhatikannya, "lo—"

"Sssst... tonton film-nya sana."

"Alibi banget, sih. Gue serius. Lo—"

Kei memegang kedua pipi Kuroo, memaksanya untuk menatap layar alih-alih dirinya.

Tapi sayang beribu sayang, adegan yang tertampang di depan mereka adalah adegan dua kekasih yang sedang berciuman.

' _TAAAEEEE'_

Kei mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar dan malah menemukan wajah Kuroo yang juga menatapnya. Bagian paling epik dari itu semua adalah, kedua telapak tangan Kei yang masih memegang pipi Kuroo memberikan sugesti seakan Kei hendak mengajaknya berciuman.

Kei mematung ketika Kuroo benar-benar menciumnya.

 **.**

"Ayo gue anter pulang."

Kei setengah berlari menjauhi Kuroo. Inginnya sih sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi ia tahan-tahan rasa ingin kabur itu sampai filmnya selesai dulu supaya tidak mengganggu penonton lain di dalam studio sana.

"Gak usah, gue bisa pulang sendiri."

"Lah, emang lo ada duit?"

"Gue ada Kartu Commuter Line _,_ kok." kalau tidak, mana mungkin ia bisa mengikuti adik perempuannya sampai ke tempat ini.

Ia masih saja berjalan menjauh, sedangkan Kuroo masih setia mengekori.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kata-kata gue belom selesai. Lo mau gak, kita kencan lagi kapan-kapan?"

Langkah Kei terhenti, kemudian ia berbalik pada lawan bicaranya yang sebelumnya ia acuhkan itu.

"Kencan apaan!"

"Loh ini bukan kencan?"

"BUKAN!"

 **THE END**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Oke, tolong maapkan untuk dua hal. Pertama, saya telat beberapa jam nge-submit ini. Kedua, saya menajdikan Tsukki rada OOC pula di sini. Hiks :'( #sungkem

Sebagai bonus, sekalian minta maap karena telat, saya tambahin omake dikit. Enjoy~

 **.**

 **Omake (Kuroo)**

Kuroo mengelap keringat yang bercucuran setelah melakukan latih tanding. Di sebelahnya, Kenma, dengan keringat yang sama mengucurnya, berjalan acuh tak acuh menuju _bench_ untuk beristirahat juga.

"Eh, Ken, kemaren kemana lo? Jalan sama cewe, ya?"

Kenma menatap Kuroo dengan malas, "oh, Hitoka? Iya. Dia minta gue anterin beli kado buat temennya yang suka _game_ juga."

"Itu aja?"

"Iya."

Kuroo terkekeh geli sembari mengacak-acak kepala Kenma, "kerja bagus. Lain kali lo yang gantian ngajak dia jalan ya."

 _Ini anak masih waras, kan ya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake (Tsukki)**

Kei cemberut di sebelah Hitoka, pura-pura membaca buku teks sejarah untuk kelas esok.

"Tadi jalan kemana kamu?"

Adiknya menoleh, "eh? Emang kenapa?"

"Nanya aja."

"Oh."

"Jadi kemana?"

Hitoka mengernyitkan dahi sambil memasang ekspresi takut-takut, "apaansih _Oniichan,_ cuma nanya kok sewot gitu?"

"Abisnya gak dijawab."

"Yaudah, yaudah. Tadi tuh aku minta anterin Kenma beli _game_ buat hadiah temen sekelas yang ulang tahun besok."

"Itu aja?"

"Iya. Oh iya, masa di toko mainan aku liat ada yang mirip Kuroo- _san_ sama _Oniichan_ ," ia tertawa tulus, "gak mungkin banget kan, ya."

"GAKLAH."

Sempat bingung kenapa volum suara kakaknya membesar, Hitoka akhirnya tidak berprasangka apa-apa lagi.

"Tapi beneran cuma belanja _game_ , kan? Enggak nonton di bioskop gitu?"

Hitoka tertawa lagi, "enggaklah, emangnya kencan?"

Kei menutup buku yang ia baca keras-keras, mengabaikan ekspresi kekagetan sang adik.

 _Sialan, Kuroo. Gue dikibulin!***_

 **TAMAT** (beneran)


End file.
